


Holbeck, Michigan

by ButtxrflyBandage



Series: Holbeck [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Reincarnation, There was some blood but I don't think that counts, gore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Blythe has moved to a town called Holbeck and their life is about to get much weirder.





	1. Blythe - A New Home

Blythe was new in town. In fact, it was their first day in the little town of Holbeck. They didn't have anywhere to stay yet, but they'd figure that out. They'd sleep in their car for a few days if it came down to it, but they'd most likely end up in a bed and breakfast or a motel.

Now was the time to get food and stroll around town. Hopefully, they'd meet a few people too, but Blythe wouldn't exactly be considered the most social person. They liked people, sure, but they weren't the best at interacting with them.

Blythe wasn't sure where a good cafe or diner would be, but just about any would do. Good or not. So, that's what they went on the hunt for.

Well, that was the plan anyway.

"Blythe?" someone heading towards Blythe called.

"..Yeah," they answered hesitantly. "Why? And how do you know my name?"

"Let's just say a mutual friend," the woman replied. "I need you to come with me."

"I don't typically go home with strangers. Sorry," they said, moving past the other.

The woman turned, hand snapping around Blythe's wrist. "It's urgent. Please." There was desperation written across her features as clear as day.

"If you tell me your name and buy me breakfast I might think about it."

"My name is Eileen Morrigan, and we do not have time for breakfast."

"Then no deal, Eileen." Blythe returned.

"Someone is dying!" Eileen said in a whispered yell, it was almost a growl. "If you do not come with me there will be blood on your hands! Again."

"Fine," Blythe said. "Just let go of me."

Eileen looked down at her hand for a moment before pulling her hand away. "Thank you." She looked truly relieved.

"What the hell is going on?" Blythe asked. "Seriously. I need some sort of explanation. Who's this mutual friend? Who's dying and how am _I_ going to help?"

"Walk with me, and I'll explain," Eileen said as she started walking. "Anette Helton. The answer to your first question."

"Anette Helton? I don't know an Anette."

"You do. You just don't know you do."

"I do, but I don't know I do?" Blythe asked, skepticism clear.

"Yes. It's complicated, and I don't have time to explain it to you. Like I said if you don't come with me or we do not get there in time there will be blood on _your_ hands."

"You still haven't told me how I can keep someone from dying! I have no idea how to keep someone alive! I barely know any basic medical care!" they practically screamed. Blythe was getting more and more frustrated as time went on.

"Look, I know this all seems a little weird. I just need you to trust me, okay? Or my friend will die."

Blythe thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Fine, I trust you. As much as I'm willing to trust a stranger."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking for."


	2. Blythe - The Sanctity Of Blood Ritual

Blythe was currently in a small house, they assumed it was Eileen's, but they weren't sure, and Eileen was dipping her fingers into a small bowl of blood. Blythe sure hoped it wasn't human blood.

Eileen stepped forward and ran two blood covered fingers across Blythe's forehead and then swiped them across their cheeks.

"This is...kind of gross," Blythe said, grimacing.

Eileen nodded. "Gross but necessary."

"How is slathering blood over my face necessary?"

"I'll explain later. Just do as I say."

"There sure is a lot of 'just trust me' going around, huh?"

"There is, but I promise I'll explain soon."

Eileen pressed a hand to Blythe's back, guiding them to the bed where a girl with black veins spreading throughout her body. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen and it was clear she was in pain with the noises she was making and how her back kept arching.

"What do you want me to do? How can I help?" Blythe asked, worry evident on their face as they looked at the girl.

"Just put your hand on her, and I'll do the rest. Which is...strange. Since you usually do all the work."

Blythe placed their hand on the girl's arm before looking back to Eileen with a confused look. " _I_ usually do all the work? I've never done anything like this before."

"Sure you have," Eileen said with a grin as she painted the Eye of Horus onto the girl's forehead with blood. She then wiped the rest of the blood onto her cheeks and then poured the blood in the bowl over her chest.

Blythe opened their mouth to say something, but Eileen started chanting before they could get anything out. It sounded like latin, but they weren't entirely sure about that guess.

As Eileen kept chanting the pain seemed to go away and the girl grew more comfortable. Soon the black veins started fading as well. When Eileen stopped the girl's breathing evened out, and she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Eileen gave a soft smile, looking down at the girl before stroking her cheek. "She'll live. She just needs some rest now. You saved her. Thank you."

"I'm glad, I really am. I just...need an explanation, please."

Eileen nodded. "And I will give you one. I might sound a little crazy though."

"That's alright," Blythe said with a soft laugh. "We just healed a girl so, I think I can deal with crazy."

Eileen smiled, laughing as well. "That girl is Maeve. I've been fostering her for the past year. Some people in this town have...gifts or curses, whatever you'd like to call them. Maeve is one of them. Maeve's gift was poisoning her. It had been since she was little, but no one knew that's what was causing her sickness. Without you, she would've had maybe a day to live if she was lucky. Actually, that wouldn't have been luck given how much pain she was in and it only would've gotten worse."

"Not too crazy so far. I can deal with gifts and curses." Blythe said almost nonchalantly.

"It gets even crazier," Eileen said, shifting. " _You_ are Anette Helton and my friend. You do this kind of stuff all the time. Or at least you used to."

Blythe exhaled, running a hand through their hair. "What do you- I- How? You realize this makes no sense, right?"

"Right. And we just healed Maeve with blood magic," Eileen said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right.. I just... explain it to me? This kinda thing is new to me."

"Well, all we know is that every five, ten, twenty years you- well, a different version of you shows up and you're here for a few months, sometimes a year or two if you're lucky and then you either disappear or you're killed and then the cycle starts all over again. You never have any memory of your previous life and you _always_ come back to Holbeck. Always. Nobody knows why."

"Wow. That- That is a lot."

"More than most people outside of this town even believe. But you seem to be taking it pretty well."

"Yeah. I guess I am. I mean, I don't think you have any reason to lie and we just _healed_ a girl so, I don't have any reason not to believe you."

Blythe then smiled brightly, as if they had just gotten an idea. "So. About that breakfast."


End file.
